You and Me forever
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Una noche, bajo la tenue luz y la oscuridad que les rodeaba en aquella habitación, Luna y Lincoln sellarán una unión muy importante. Advertencia de Loudcest y con un importante aviso.


**You and Me forever:** **He vuelto con los pequeños One-Shots de Lincoln y sus hermanas, también regresarán los de Linka y sus hermanos. Empezando primero con el Lunacoln, una de mis parejas favoritas dentro del Loudcest (primer lugar el Lynncoln), cuya historia será un tanto corta pero tierna.**

 **Espero que la disfruten.**

 **Y como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **Advertencia de Loudcest.**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo podría haber pasado desde que ella fue a verlo? ¿Unos minutos o unas horas?. No lo sabían, las manecillas del reloj que estaban en aquella habitación, sobre ese mueble de madera y bajo una densa "capa" de Oscuridad, la cual cubría todo el lugar, daba a entender que era muy de madrugada. Tal vez eran la de la mañana, ¿quién sabe?. Uno no puede predecir el Futuro cuando yace con la persona que más ama en su vida, aunque al principio resultaba raro para aquella rockera y su hermanito albino.

Tic Tac, Tic Tac, Tic Tac, el reloj se hace presente, las manecillas se mueven al "compás" de su movimiento, los segundos y minutos pasan. Un momento, ¿ya habrá pasado una o dos horas desde que comenzó?. No lo sabían tampoco. No había una respuesta clara para aquella pregunta que se estaban haciendo.

Podían sentirse más unidos que nunca, pero ¿a qué precio?. Sabían bien que su romance era prohibido, el incesto, serían considerados como "monstruos", "degenerados" y otros tantos títulos, rótulos que se les pone a la gente que comete esos "crímenes", pero no les importaba. Luna, desde que ella había sostenido a Lincoln en sus brazos cuando nació, había fomentado esos lazos, al igual que el resto de las hermanas con aquel albino, pero con el correr del tiempo y la llegada de la adolescencia, ciertos sentimientos terminaron por convertir su unión en algo más que una simple hermandad, relación de hermanos, algo más había florecido dentro de ella y esa persona era él, aquel chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve.

Nadie puede predecir el Futuro, nadie puede darle a otro una respuesta de por qué lo estaba haciendo, solo ella lo sabía.

Podía sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de su hermano contra los suyos, presionando con fuerza, mientras que sus manos jugaban y rodeaban sus cuerpos, sintiendo cada parte de los mismos y aumentando más la adrenalina en sus cerebros, la cual lo terminaba por desparramar como una oleada en el océano y que llegaba hasta las playas.

Los latidos de sus corazones iban en aumento también, era como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón pero no había una meta, todavía, esa misma llegaría con el Futuro, cuando estarían juntos.

\- Luna.- Le llamó el albino a la castaña, mientras que podía verla iluminada bajo la luz, tanto artificial como natural que venía afuera e ingresaba por la ventana de su habitación, para después poner sus manos sobre el rostro de la chica.

\- ¿Sí, Linky?.- Preguntó ella y se iba acercando más hasta tomarlo y recostar al chico contra su pecho.

\- Tú crees que lo que estemos haciendo ahora...- No podía decirlo, no podía completarlo, tenía miedo, ella también, se podía ver en sus rostros, si eran descubiertos algún día, terminarían siendo alejados y tildados como una pareja de degenerados, pero antes de que pudiera seguir, ella le acarició sus cabellos blancos y cerró los ojos.

\- No tienes por qué temer, Linc, por nada de eso: No me importa, no me interesa que las chicas o mama y papa se enteren, ellos no nos separarán, estaremos juntos, ¿te acuerdas de esa promesa?.- Sostuvo ella con determinación y lanzó su pregunta.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Lo que vamos a hacer de ahora en adelante será peligroso, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo?.-_ Preguntó Lincoln a la chica de cabellos castaños.

\- _¿Esto responde a tu pregunta, hermanito?.-_ Lanzó ella otra interrogante, mientras que procedía a besarlo dulcemente en los labios y tras unos momentos de unión, ella apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del chico.- _Nunca me iré sin ti, nunca en la vida, no me importa las personas que vengan a mí, yo siempre voy a tener alguien que siempre estuvo con nosotras y en especial conmigo: Y esa persona eres tú, Linky.-_ Lanzó ella esa promesa hacia su hermano, para después darse un fuerte abrazo, el cual nunca se quebraría.

\- Gracias, Luna.- Agradeció el albino, mientras que ella se quedaba a dormir con él a su lado.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Sí, la recuerdo.- Mencionó el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- Por eso mismo, hermanito, jamás me iré sin ti, sé...sé que cometí errores cuando...tú sabes...lo de la...- Pero no lo dijo, no quería mencionar, no solo ese incidente, sino también otros más, de los cuales le daban asco, repugnancia por recordar, así que el chico la tomó en sus brazos.

\- ¿Aún piensas que les guardo rencor a ti y a las demás por esas tonterías?.- Preguntó Lincoln con un tono de voz tranquilo.

\- Fui una tonta.- Repuso Luna, mientras que sus lágrimas.

\- No, yo también fui un tonto: Lo de la limusina, la mala suerte, ese estúpido vídeo donde las humillé, incluso lo del cereal, si tan solo los hubiera dicho, las cosas hubieran sido distintas...pero nadie puede predecir el Futuro, solo podemos aprender de nuestros errores del Pasado para no cometerlos en el Presente.- Dijo con certeza, sin dejar de abrazar a Luna.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, acariciando su rostro una vez más, ya que el sueño les estaba ganando la pulseada.

\- Eres lo mejor que nos pasó a nosotras en esta vida, Linc, lo mejor y nadie puede ni podrá ocupar tu lugar, ni tampoco sucederte, tenlo bien asegurado.- Juró ella, para después ser arrastrada junto con él por esa "fuerza magnética".

\- Tú lo has dicho.- Finalizó el chico con una sonrisa y sus mejillas carmesí, para después volver a besarla en los labios, "jugar" un rato más, que sus manos volvieran a estar unidas y con ello, poniendo consigo la "Piedra Fundacional" de su relación, a pesar de que era prohibida, incestuosa, los dos habían comenzado su viaje por aquel "sendero" que los llevaría hacia su Futuro, casados y con dos bellos hijos.

El camino hacia su unión matrimonial había empezado y nada iba a detenerlos: Ella y él estarían juntos para toda la vida.

Pronto, tras haberse besado y firmado aquella "alianza", ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Un nuevo día estaba por llegar a Royal Woods y con ello, una pareja en la Casa Loud, dos hermanos, una castaña rockera y un albino amante de los cómics, se había formado.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Dios, cómo extrañaba estos One-Shots, hacía mucho que no hacía uno, ya ni recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que escribí uno de Loudcest. Pero aquí estoy, mientras que el capítulo 24 de "Dead Land" se va preparando, les dejo esta pequeña historia que venía pensando desde hace mucho tiempo en hacerlo.**

 **Y por cierto, sé que muchos el One-Shot _"Somos Familia"_ no les dejó muy contentos, les tengo un anuncio muy importante: Puede que para Marzo o Abril del 2019 empiece, oficialmente y sin ningún problema en el camino, con la secuela, de escribirla oficialmente, sí como lo están viendo aquí mismo, la secuela OFICIAL de _"Te amo"_ , la cual tratará de la vida de Lincoln y Luna casados y con dos hijos, Lemmy y Lyra. Estará constituido por 10 capítulos bien largos y también veremos a Liby, Lacey y Lupa, así que a tener paciencia, Camaradas.**

 **Espero, por otra parte, que les guste este One-Shot y nos estamos viendo.**

 **Cuídense y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
